An increasing number of lighting devices employ one or more solid state light sources, such as but not limited to light emitting diodes (LEDs) and their many cousins (e.g., organic LEDs, polymer LEDs, etc). As solid state light sources are energized by direct current (DC) and the lighting devices including the solid state light sources are typically intended for use in situations where the available power source is alternating current (AC), it is not uncommon for the device to include integrated electronics to convert AC to DC to operate the solid state light source(s).
In the United States, such devices must meet the Underwriters Laboratories (UL) standards defined in notices 1993 and 8750, which require that the enclosure for such devices meet the flame-retardant requirements set forth in UL94, Class V-O. In directional devices, such as but not limited to lamps, it is not unusual for the exterior optic (for example but not limited to a lens) to be a part of the enclosure and, therefore, the optic also must meet these requirements.